A chance encounter
by Welovethat
Summary: A chance encounter that would change their lives forever. OK look i'm really bad at summaries, so read and you will like it. Girls Trip character centered. Sasha/Ryan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written for a friend months ago and it has 3 parts. If you don't like it, don't read it. Love y'all always.**

A chance encounter that would change their lives forever.

It was a chilly Thursday morning and Sasha Franklin was feeling blue. She stopped in the coffee shop for a hot chocolate, hoping that she could have a day of peace and stillness. Little did she know her heart was going to flutter and palpitate for the rest of the day about a person she would soon encounter.

Ryan Pierce was a barista at the local coffee shop and she was incredibly sexy to anyone's standards. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, deep dimples, and piercing hazel eyes. Her lashes would be the envy of any makeup artist. She had no idea that she would come in contact with someone that would change her perspective of life.

Sasha walked into the warm coffee shop and met eyes with the love of her life for the first time. She felt her heart flutter and felt her whole body get hot at the soul searching eye contact. She strolled over to Ryan's register, feeling weirdly amazing.

"Hi um, I would like a peppermint hot chocolate please." Sasha said, breaking out in a nervous sweat. She had never been this nervous at a coffee shop before. Ryan looked up at her, making eye contact before licking her plump lips. Sasha could feel her heart skip a beat.

"Is that all ma'am?" Ryan ask, avoiding eye contact with Sasha. Ryan couldn't stop looking at her though. She was drawn to her. To Ryan, Sasha was absolutely gorgeous. The way her eyes sparkled under the dim cafe lights, and how the low cut mesh sweater she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was a gorgeous brownish orange in a cute messy bun. Ryan could feel her cheeks getting hotter and her mouth slightly drooling. Sasha nodded and looked shyly away.

"What's the name on the drink?" Ryan ask shyly.

"Sasha." She answered just as nervous.

"That's a beautiful name." Ryan said trying her hardest not to be awkward but her anxiety got the best of her.

"Thanks what's yours?" Sasha asked trying to be polite.

"Ryan." She said, her eyes wandering dangerously south towards Sasha's chest.

"That's almost as beautiful you." Sasha said, making Ryan blush. Sasha smiled and Ryan's heart skipped a beat. Her smile was perfect. It was big and shiny and her dimples made Ryan's skin crawl with lust.

Sasha paid, received her drink and receipt. She waved goodbye to Ryan and saw Ryan's number written on her cup. She smiled to herself and took a sip of her drink. _Nice job Sash._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha returned everyday to the shop going to Ryan's register and holding a conversation while waiting on her drink. They would shamelessly flirt with each other and one day Sasha finally got the courage to text her number.

Ryan was sitting on her bed late that night thoughts clouded with Sasha's image. She wondered if Sasha would ever text her or even call her. She was in the middle of another thought when her phone buzzed.

Sasha _~ Hey Ryan. It's Sasha._ Ryan squealed excited that she had even put her number in her phone. She hurried and saved it.

Ryan~ _Hey. How are you?_

Sasha~ _Fine. Meet me at the park by the shop in an hour?_

Ryan~ _Yeah sure._

Sasha~ _Awesome._

Ryan's heart was beating a million miles a minute. She got in the shower, wondering if she was over analyzing her text. She was a girl that she met when she came to the shop. Could there actually be something between them? She did come to the shop everyday, and she was always making excuses to stay there longer, but it was a 1 in 1 million chance that Sasha would want to be more than friends. She hopped out the shower and while she went over to get her phone the water dripped down her skin. She picked up the phone and saw that she had gotten another text from Sasha.

Sasha~ _Can't wait to see you. ;)_ Ryan wondered if this was all a dream. She couldn't believe that she was going to go meet someone at 10 at night that she met in the coffee shop two weeks ago. Ryan slips on a pair of tight jeans, a tank top and a cardigan wanting to look her best, but not over do it. She realized it was late and that she probably wouldn't want to walk back home alone, so she packed her a bag and her wallet just incase she decided to stay at the hotel across the street from the coffee shop.

Sasha was waiting in the park listening to her favorite song when she noticed Ryan walking up the sidewalk. She got up and walked to her giving her their first ever hug. Ryan took a deep breath enjoying the embrace she was in. Sasha smelled heavenly. Her scent was truly intoxicating. Sasha pulled away not wanting Ryan to feel uncomfortable.

"Whatcha want me to meet you here for?" Ryan ask walking beside Sasha down the trail paved out in the park.

"I wanted to know something." Sasha said stopping and looking Ryan in her eyes.

"I'm- I mean- look I like girls okay?" Sasha said to her, nervously. Ryan just smiled thinking to herself at how perfect this was.

"I feel something for you and I don't want to ruin a possible friendship if you don't feel the same way." Sasha just continued. Ryan was still smiling and looked away from Sasha.

"Ryan look, i'm sorry we can be just friends if you aren't like that and even if you are and just don't have any interest in-" Sasha got cut off from her rant by Ryan pressing her lips to hers. Sasha returned the kiss wrapping her arms around her waist. They felt as if the world all of a sudden made since. At that moment they both had just made the best decision of their life. Sasha pulled away, much to Ryan's disappointment, which she voiced with a soft whimper, and laughed.

"I'm guessing that's a 'i feel the same way'?" Sasha ask jokingly. Ryan nodded leaning in for another kiss. They kept walking and talking until Sasha noticed that Ryan was yawning.

"You sleepy Ryan?" Sasha ask pulling Ryan closer to her side as they walked. Ryan nodded once more laying her head on Sasha's arm. Sasha checked her phone noticing it was almost midnight.

"It's late we should go." Sasha said walking to the sidewalk that they met at.

"Where do you live?" Sasha ask walking in the direction of the shop.

"About 30 minutes from here." Ryan said yawning again.

"How about you come stay at my place?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last part for now but if you all want me to continue it, just let me know! I will gladly do so for you. If you also have a request for any story you would like me to write (as long as i know the movie or book or show) I will do that also. Happy reading!**

" Pretty house. It's big." Ryan said looking around. She saw Sasha smile and take her shoes off and Ryan did the same. Sasha took Ryan's bag and plopped it on the couch.

"Thanks." Sasha said taking Ryan upstairs.

"You wanna sleep in the guest bedroom or with me?" Sasha ask wanting to give her a choice. Ryan pondered for a minute before pointing at Sasha. They walked into the master bedroom and Ryan gasped. It was huge and Sasha's bed looked so comfortable. Sasha started arranging stuff while Ryan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

" Do you have pj's?" Sasha ask picking Ryan up bridal style.

"No. I was planning on just sleeping in this." Ryan said liking the feeling of Sasha holding on to her.

"Well I have a drawer full of huge tee shirts I like to sleep in if you wanna use one." Sasha said putting her down. Sasha pulled one out and went into the bathroom for a few minutes. Ryan pulled one out and put it on taking off the rest of her clothes.

Sasha came out of the bathroom and her breath was taken away Ryan was standing in front of the bed, back facing her, putting her hair into a ponytail. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The way that Sasha's shirt draped over her body and in the perfect lighting she could see Ryan's silhouette.

Sasha walked over to Ryan and stood behind her, looking at them both in the mirror. Ryan smiled, and looked into Sasha's eyes through the mirror. Sasha rested her hands on Ryan's shoulder, and they turned to face each other, and almost no time passed before their lips met. Sasha grabbed Ryan's waist with an iron grip. Their kiss deepened, and soon they were stumbling over to the bed in a messy tangle of hands and legs.

Sasha pushed Ryan down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, placing her hands on either side of the woman's head.

They shared a breathless glance before their lips met again. Sasha's hands slid up Ryan's thighs, under her shirt, and to her hips.

"No panties?" Sasha ask raising an eyebrow. Ryan bit her lip slightly while nodding, pulling Sasha back into a rough kiss. As they continued, Sasha started migrating to the side of her neck. As Sasha did, Ryan let out a slight moan. Sasha continued kissing Ryan, while trying to take off her shirt. Once Ryan realized that Sasha was trying to take off her shirt, she started taking off Sasha's. This gave Sasha a chance to start kissing Ryan in more unexplored areas. From Ryan's neck, Sasha went down to Ryan's breast, continuing down to her inner thighs. Ryan moaned taking Sasha's hair in her hand slightly pulling it. Sasha moaned as that is one of her many kinks.

" _Sash"_ Ryan moaned letting go of her hair only to drag her nails up her back. Ryan was almost at her climax and Sasha knew it. She decided that she would tease and play with her until she broke. Right before Ryan was driven over the edge Sasha got up from the bed causing a frustrated groan from Ryan.

"Sasha?" Ryan ask annoyed. Sasha ignored her and walked to the closet pulling out the extra ties she had in the closet. She walked back over the bed and gave Ryan a quick and teasing kiss before lifting her arms, tying them to each of the bed posts.

Sasha climbed back on top of Ryan biting her lip and grinning while watching Ryan's face as she slid one finger in her.

"Someone's wet." Sasha said, removing her finger making Ryan wimper. She put it back in, liking the fact that she made Ryan crumble under her.

"You like that Ry?" Sasha ask with a smirk on her face as she added another finger, picking up her pace. Ryan nodded and Sasha bent down to place kisses along her neck. Ryan felt very close again. Tugging on the ties, Ryan fought to touch Sasha.

"Sasha _please._ I need to touch you." Ryan pleaded, looking into Sasha's eyes. At that moment Ryan let out a loud moan as she came. Sasha kissed her before she undid the ties.

When Ryans hands were released they wrapped around Sasha, pulling her close.

"I love you." Ryan whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
